Generally, in a wiper assembly, a motor drives a link device connected to a body of a vehicle and connected to a wiper arm, and the link device makes a repeated reciprocating motion, so as to remove foreign substances on a windshield or rear window of the vehicle.
The wiper assembly is an essential component for safely driving the vehicle.
In a conventional wiper, a pair of supports made of metal are combined with a wiper strip made of rubber. The pair of supports are supported by a plurality of yokes. The plurality of yokes are connected to each other by a plurality of auxiliary levers.
However, in the conventional wiper, the yokes and the auxiliary levers are rotatably combined with one another or the auxiliary levers are rotatably combined with one another by using a pin or rivet. A spacer having a low coefficient of friction or the like is combined with a portion in which the yokes and the auxiliary levers are rotatably combined with one another or in which the auxiliary levers are rotatably combined with one another by using a pin or rivet, so as to reduce a frictional resistance. Thus, the number of components that constitute one wiper may be between 15 and 20. Also, in the conventional wiper, a primary lever and an auxiliary lever each formed of metal are used. Thus, the conventional wiper may be heavy. The conventional wiper having a large number of components and being heavy gives rise to an increased load on a wiper arm as well as an increased load on a window of a vehicle when the wiper is installed to the vehicle, causes malfunction and adversely affects the reliability of the wiper. Thus, a wiper that is light and that has improved assembling efficiency needs to be developed.